


Shoot Me

by wxnpillie



Series: Songfics that are barely songfics [8]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: But Mostly Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Funny Business, Park Jaehyung | Jae Needs a Hug, just sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnpillie/pseuds/wxnpillie
Summary: Literally just parkian cuddling to heal your soul after a cruel, miserable year. Jae just needs a hug and Brian is very good at giving them.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Songfics that are barely songfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036980
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Shoot Me

**Author's Note:**

> This mess is dedicated to Shay (as well as Klav and Jin but idt those two read parkian) and also any of my other twt oomfies who might need it. People haven't been super kind to you lately and you deserve better than that. I love you all sm.

Jae: bribri

Jae: are you still awake

Brian: no

Jae: bye

Brian: no wait come back

Jae: fine

Brian: so whats up

Jae: idk

Jae: bored

Brian: you c o u l d try sleeping

Brian: it is 2am

Jae: absolutely disgusting

Jae: never

Brian: ok whats really going on

Jae: nothing?

Brian: dude, don’t lie to me

Brian: bro you okay? :/

Jae: ????

Jae: wdym?????

Brian: listen im might not have twitter but i hear the shit that goes on

Brian: you good?

Jae: yeah its cool

Brian: cool cool

Brian: and are you lying to me rn???

Jae: …

Jae: what if i was…

Brian: bro i knew it

Brian: ik its late but do you want me to come over?

Jae: you don’t need to do that

Brian: well you shouldn’t have to put up with this shit so…

Brian: plus its been a while since i’ve seen you too :(

Jae: you were here like eight days ago 

Brian: do you know how long that is :(

Jae: brooooo

Jae: shut up

Jae: this is manipulation

Brian : :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( 

Jae: i hate you 

Brian: so does this mean i can come over

Jae: why

Brian: i would like a hug pls

Brian: i think you would also like one

Jae: how presumptuous of you

Jae: how quick can you get here

Brian: already omw

Brian: see you in like five minutes

~

Five minutes or so passed and sure enough, there was a knock at the door to Jae’s apartment. He opened it and a smile immediately appeared on his face.

“You know you don’t have to wait for me to let you in, right?” He teased fondly. 

Brian smiled back at him, simply just stepping forward and enveloping Jae in a hug. 

“Missed you,” he muttered, pressing his nose into Jae’s neck, holding him as tightly as possible. 

“You saw me like a week ago,” Jae said, laughing slightly, kicking the door closed with his foot. 

“That’s way too long,” Brian whined. 

“You’re the one who has been busy,” Jae pointed out, but Brian only whined and held on tighter, pressing his lips against Jae’s neck. “I was about to attempt to sleep.”

“Perfect. I’m exhausted.” Jae yelped as Brian grabbed his hands and dragged him over to his own bed, pulling him down on top of him. “You’re gonna break all my bones. I’m nearly-”

“If you say you’re nearly thirty I will beat your ass.”

“Fine,” Jae whined, falling limp on top of Brian and letting the younger man hold onto him. “At least let me go lock the door before you get us both murdered.”

He pushed himself up and tried to escape from Brian’s grasp but he held him firmly in place, stroking his face softly.

“If we get murdered, it’s fine. What are those lyrics you wrote?  _ If I die it’s with you. _ ”

He sang that last part in a soft voice, staring into Jae’s eyes and Jae pulled the most horrified expression when he did, which naturally made Brian laugh triumphantly.

“You’re absolutely disgusting,” Jae said, wrenching himself out of Brian’s arms and walking over to the door and grabbing his keys, inserting them into the lock and turning until he heard a click. He then flipped off the lights and traipsed back over to his bed where Brian was waiting for him with open arms so he just sort of flopped down and let Brian’s limbs encase him in a prison of hugs.

“You’re gonna suffocate me,” he whined.

“That’s the plan,” Brian joked, loosening his hold but only by a tiny amount. Jae gave up trying to fight and admitted to himself that it felt nice to have someone with him.

The minutes crept by in absolute silence, but Jae found that, despite the warm presence with him, sleep simply would not come. His brain was too awake.

“Bribri?”

“Hmm?”   
  


“Do mean comments ever get to you?”

“Of course they do.”

Jae moved out of Brian’s hold, pushing himself up on his hands and looking down at Brian in the darkness. “What do you do about it?”

He could make out a fond smile on Brian's face and felt a hand stroking the hair out of his face. “Only thing any of us really can do. Just try and just move on with my life.”

“Wish it was that easy.” Jae sighed, sitting up and hugging his legs to his chest, the bed covers sliding off him.

“Okay.” Brian sat up as well, facing Jae. “Let's actually talk about this. I’m gonna be sincere right now, and you’re gonna suck it up and take it.”

He reached out and took one of Jae’s hands, holding it in both of his own.

“People are always going to say shit. There isn’t anything we can do about it. You just need to remember who you are compared to who they’re saying you are. If you listen to everything everyone in the world had to say, you’d spend your entire life listening and no time doing all the things you want to do. If they aren’t someone you know, it's a good rule to not take their opinions on who you are too seriously. It might take awhile for you to get there, but you will. It’ll be okay. Just remind yourself of who you are.”

“Sometimes I’m not sure who that is,” Jae joked, but Brian could see the look in his eyes and he knew he actually believed it.

“I do,” he replied, smiling in the dim light. “You’re Park Jaehyung. One of the most incredible people I have ever met. I'm sure if I got together with Wonpil, Sungjin and Dowoon and we all tried to write down all the reasons why we appreciate you, we wouldn’t be able to do it because there would be too many. You know how much we all love you, don’t you?”

Jae nodded, albeit begrudgingly. “Yeah, I do.”

“Listen.” Brian held Jae’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. “You don’t need to have everything figured out. There isn’t a certain age you need to have everything figured out by, okay? Just remember I love you and so do a lot of other people and we’ll always be here to catch you.”

Jae pulled his hand of Brian’s, reaching out and cupping the younger man’s face, leaning in and kissing him ever so softly. Brian smiled against his lips, pulling him back for another when he tried to pull away. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then it got to the point where Brian was just plastering sweet little kisses anywhere he could reach. On Jae’s lips, on the tip of his nose, all over his cheeks, on his neck, on any available patch of skin and Jae couldn’t fight off his laughter. He didn’t have it in him to pretend he didn’t love every second. 

“I love you too, Bribri,” he said softly as Brian kissed his forehead. 

“Glad to hear it,” Brian said with a grin before kissing his lips again, but this time much slower, drawing it out for as long as he possibly could. He felt Jae completely relax against him. Then he pulled back, but barely by an inch. “How about we try and get some sleep?”

“Okay.” Jae smiled, letting Brian pull him down and wrap the bed covers around them both, feeling Brian’s arms curl around him. It took him a little while but he did eventually fall asleep. Brian, of course, was out like a light almost immediately, much to Jae’s amusement. He just lay in Brian’s arms until he eventually drifted off as well. Sleep came much easier that time.


End file.
